


Epistolary

by TheMinimalPen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinimalPen/pseuds/TheMinimalPen
Summary: A series of Drabbles, the title explains the form.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, dramione
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**First: At the Ministry.**

  
Mr Malfoy, 

The department of law enforcement has been notified of a decision concerning your request. It is with regret that I must inform you of the exclusion of your company by the Wizengamot.   
It has been stated and proved with facts that your company is no longer beneficial for the Ministry.   
The end of the partnership has been set for May 3rd of this year, which shall leave you enough time to gather your belongings from our premises.   
The Wizengamot is adamant that its decision will not be refuted and demand that you no longer address your complaints directly to its office.

Regards,   
Hermione Granger, Law Enforcement Department, Ministry of Magic. 

**

Ms Granger, 

It's with all my respect that I address this letter to your office then.   
If the Wizengamot would be persuaded to reconsider its decision, it would undoubtedly be with the newly acquired pieces of evidence I gathered through personal investigation.   
I joined the documents to this letter and dare say that they must be sufficient proof that my company has not outdone the law and therefore never deserved to be dismissed from the Ministry's association.   
Joined documents assess that it was indeed the actions of a single employee who has been promptly shown to the door ever since.   
I would very much appreciate it if you would see for yourself that said documents are transmitted to the Wizengamot. 

Regards,   
Draco Malfoy, Head, Malfoy inc.

**

Mr Malfoy, 

I reiterate the Wizengamot's words: its members are adamant that their decision will not, in any case, be refuted.   
You still have three days to empty the premises of your belongings, or the appropriate official will promptly clear them off.   
As for the documents you joined in your letter, I am sorry to inform you that they are of no value to the law, as you are not entitled to investigate for the Ministry. 

Regards,   
Hermione Granger, Law Enforcement Department, Ministry of Magic. 

**

Ms Granger,

With all due respect, I must insist that the documents are transmitted to the Wizengamot.   
They could be a sufficient trigger to push for an official investigation that would clear my company's name.   
As it must have reached your ears, my company's reputation has been very much tainted with this scission.   
As it is the only source of income of the Malfoy family, I must press the matter to your office.  
I will not give up on justice, and I truthfully assess that this is all just a misunderstanding.

Regards,   
Draco Malfoy, Head, Malfoy inc. 

**

Mr Malfoy, 

I respected your wish and transmitted the documents to the Wizengamot. However, they still refuse to refute their decision.   
As for your belongings, they have been cleared off the premises.   
It would be very welcome of you to stop your correspondence on such matter, or your owls risk being banished from the Ministry's mail reception.

Regards,   
Hermione Granger, Law Enforcement Department, Ministry of Magic. 

  
**Second: At home.**

Granger, 

I hate to have to write to you personally, but the Ministry's left me no choice in banishing my owls.  
I swear that I had nothing to do with those accusations.   
If you'd read the documents I joined to my letter to your office; you'd have seen proof that it was the actions of a single employee.   
My company is severely suffering from the scission with the Ministry and has lost more than half its clients. Please, reconsider. 

D.M.

**

Malfoy, 

I tried. As Head of a department, I can only present cases to the Wizengamot. I am not part of it and have no influence whatsoever on their decisions.   
I am sorry about your company, but there is nothing I can personally do. 

H.G. 

**

Granger, 

If it comes down to that, I will beg. Please do something. 

D.M.

**

Malfoy, 

That came as a surprise. But again, there is truly nothing I can do for you.

H.G. 

**

Granger, 

I'm begging you. 

D.M.

**

Malfoy, 

I laughed out loud at your last letter. This is getting ridiculous.   
If you promise to stop harassing me, I'll present the case one last time to the Wizengamot.   
I would need any evidence you acquired for yourself sent to my place promptly.   
  
In the hopes to be left alone after that,   
H.G. 

**

Granger, 

If I had known making you laugh would work, I would have tried sooner.   
I joined everything I found to this note and promise that I will stop writing if you try again. 

D.M.

**

Malfoy, 

Your case is ready, and I present it tomorrow. You are welcome to assist the audience at nine o'clock.  
Don't work your hopes up though, they have reviewed it many times already, and I am not convinced that this will change anything.

H.G.

P.S.: Let me know if you come, so I'll make sure that the visitor's desk provides a suitable badge for you.

  
**

Granger, 

I will be there.

D.M.

Third: After the audience, at home. 

Thank you for trying.

**

Malfoy, 

I don't know why I am doing this exactly, but as the Wizengamot's decision seemed precipitated and unfair to me, I've decided to talk with Harry.   
He's agreed to try and work up an official investigation from the Auror department.

H.G.

**

Granger,

I knew you could do something.

Thanks.

D.M.

**

Malfoy, 

The investigation starts tomorrow. Prepare yourself to see a bunch of Aurors knocking at your offices early.   
You're welcome. 

H.G. 

**

Granger, 

Potter has threatened to kill me if I was lying, but they've taken every single file in the offices.   
They've also talked to every employee, who have asserted that I had nothing to do with this.   
If they need anything else, as I doubt Potter will come asking, please write. 

D.M.

**

Burn this when you receive it, please. You'll be summoned to a hearing next week without warning. Prepare your speech. 

**

Granger, 

How am I supposed to prepare? What will they ask? Why is this without warning? Am I suspected? 

D.M.

**

Malfoy, 

Quit owling, meet me at Hog's Head tomorrow at twelve. 

H.G. 

**Third: After the hearing.**

Malfoy, 

How has it gone? The Auror's office won't divulge a word. 

H.G. 

**

Granger, 

It pains me to admit it but exactly as you predicted. I was suspected, but I think I managed.   
Update me if you hear anything.

D.M.

**

Malfoy, 

The Wizengamot's deliberations are taking longer than usual, and I am purposely kept in the dark.   
I'd prepare for another trial if I were you. 

H.G.

**

Granger, 

I'll need a defence. 

D.M.

**

Malfoy, 

It was not a proper demand.

H.G.

**

Granger, 

Be my defence at the trial. 

D.M.

**

Agreed. Meet me at my Practice office, Monday, at 2 pm. 

**Fourth: After the trial.**

Thank you.   
D.M. 

**

My pleasure Malfoy. 

**

Granger,

Would you meet to celebrate?

D.M.

**

Malfoy, 

When, and where? 

H.G.

**

Muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron, Friday night, six o'clock. I'll pick you up?

**

Perfect. 

**Fifth: One year later.**

Hermione, 

How long is that business trip going to last? You said a week, and it's been two.   
My mother is dying to have another lunch with you and keeps buzzing my ears every day. I can't bear with it any longer. 

Do come back quickly. 

Love,  
Draco. 

**

Draco, 

It's taken longer than anticipated, but I'm finally coming home tomorrow. Weird way to say you miss me, by the way, but know that I miss you too.   
Tell your mother that she is invited for lunch at our place Saturday, this should relieve your ears. 

Love,  
Hermione. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Does she remember being hit with a spark and then finding her smile again?  
Does she remember following him to the seventh during sixth, to see what he was up to?  
Does she remember being the one asking for him to be healed when he was to blame for his injury?  
Does she remember the crack of his nose?  
If she does, she will write back. She shall not call him anything else but he or him. She shall in no case speak of this to anyone. She'll receive a price if she proves who she is.

  
OOO

  
_She remembers._   
_She remembers him being the first to call her that._   
_She remembers not understanding the day, he, who is hated and fallen, spat for hours._   
_She remembers he was always just behind her six times._   
_She thought he was dead._   
_She thought he, who called himself prince, had failed to protect him._   
_She believes he is a trap._

  
OOO

  
He is not a trap.  
He is dead to all but her.  
He is willing to help.  
He knows where the place is.  
He knows where the thing, the piece of it, is.  
He can say if she promises not to tell.  
She has to promise she won't say a word.

  
OOO

  
_She promises._

  
OOO

  
It is concealed where time is frozen. Where he, her king from fifth, lay.

  
OOO

  
_She does not believe him. She has been there already._

  
OOO

  
She didn't know then. She must check. He is certain it is there. He has seen it.

  
OOO

  
_She is certain now that he is a trap._

  
OOO

  
He swears he is not. She has to believe him. He has nothing to lose. She has to destroy it.

  
OOO

  
_She is not certain she can trust him._

  
OOO

  
He knows exactly why. He deserves it but promises to surrender if she does what he asked.

  
OOO

  
_She can't keep her promise and find the piece._

  
OOO

  
She must find a way. He can not come back to life.

  
OOO

  
_He must help her then._

  
OOO

  
She must meet him. Where he, who called himself a prince, has left them all.

  
OOO

  
_She is afraid._

  
OOO

  
She has nothing to fear from him. He is dead. He has no weapon. He is nothing but a memory he is willing to share with her.

  
OOO

  
_She will come._

  
OOO

* * *

OOO

  
He is grateful.

OOO

  
_Where is he?_

  
OOO

  
He can't tell. They want him. She shall not write again.

  
OOO

  
_He shall surrender. He promised he would_.

  
OOO

  
He is dead. He can not keep his word for they would take his soul.

  
OOO

  
_They won't if she helps._

  
OOO

  
He doesn't want her to help. She has already.

  
OOO

  
_She wants to help. She wants him to surrender._

  
OOO

  
He can't. He won't. He is grateful. He won't write again.

  
OOO

  
_She begs him to trust her. She begs him to surrender. She will make sure his soul stays his._

  
OOO

  
He trusts her. He doesn't trust them. He knows she means well but she can't be sure.

  
OOO

  
_She promises, on he, her king from fifth, on he, who called himself a prince, on he, who hides from her, that he will be freed._

  
OOO

  
He wants proof she can free him.

  
OOO

  
_She shall see him, where he waited for_ _her once._

  
OOO

  
He will come.

  
OOO

* * *

OOO

  
_He shall cooperate. He shall not hold back. She will be with him. She promises_ _._

  
OOO

  
He will. He trusts her. He doubts she will be able to keep her promises.

  
OOO

  
_They trust her too. He will be freed, she will be with him._

  
OOO

  
He hopes she is right. He hopes she will stay with him.

  
OOO

  
_She will stay with him the entire time. She promised. She keeps her word._

  
OOO

  
He did not mean then. He hopes she will stay with him.

  
OOO

  
_She isn't sure she understands. She hopes she does. Does he want her to stay with him as his soul will?_

  
OOO

  
He does.

  
OOO

  
_Then, she will._

  
OOO

  
He is grateful.

  
OOO

  
_She is too._


End file.
